La vie dans une base secrète
by Les Deux Mondes
Summary: Entre chaque tournage des épisodes de leur série, les personnages de Gundam Wing sont envoyés dans une base secrète, loin de toute foule. C'est dans ces moments là que traînent deux folles dans leur pattes. Ils paraîtraient même qu'elles ont leur propre chambre dans cette base. Mais c'est ans compter sur une pouffe en rose bonbon qui mettra un peu d'ambiance.


**La vie dans base secrète  
**

**Auteur : Layassia **

**Manga (s): Gundam Wing**

**Genre : Complètement con, cassage de Réléna, yaoi fin (bah oui on va vous évitez les détails pour l'intant x) )**

**Couple: 3x4 1x2  
**

**Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement car Réléna serait déjà encastrer dans un mur ou six pieds sous terre. Ma meilleure amie, Kitikat, a accepté d'apparaître dans la fic.**

**/pensée/ -Parole**

**Chapitre 1 : On a perdue Réléna !_  
_**

La princesse errait, perdue, dans les couloirs encore inconnus de la base. Le mentor d'Heero lui avait ordonné de rester en sécurité ici, pour son bien.

Elle ne voyait personne. Elle est était perdue.

Au bout d'un moment, elle arriva aux toilettes.

**/Mixtes, évidemment. Mais il y aura peut être quelqu'un pour m'aider/**

Elle entra, et son regard tomba sur Trowa, allongé au sol sur un petit blond, le serrant contre lui en l'embrassant, ce qui avait l'air de plaire au garçon qui lui rendait avec une certaine fougue.

**-Euuuuh...excusez-moi...commença Réléna, incertaine d'être vraiment tombée au bon moment.**

Les deux jeunes gens stoppèrent leurs mouvements, et se tournèrent vers elle, accentuant son sentiment de malaise qui augmenta encore plus lorsqu'elle reconnut le blond. Celui-ci, qui la regardait d'un œil mauvais, n'était autre que le « doux » et « paisible » Quatre Winner.

Trowa s'assit en soupirant.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**-Euh...**

**-Grouille.**

**-Je me suis perdue.**

**-...T'es conne ?**

**\- Maieuh !**

**-C'est bien ce que je pensais. T'es conne.**

**Oh!**

Cette fois Trowa se leva, et l'empoigna par le col pour l'amener hors de la pièce.

**-Bon. Toi y'en avoir le fond du couloir ?**

**-Euh...oui.**

**-Bien, y'a du progrès. Alors toi y'en a aller là-bas, puis tourner tout le temps à droite jusqu'à ce que toi y'en a arriver à ta chambre. Pigé ?**

**-Beeen...on m'a pas montré ma chambre...**

**-...tu le fais exprès ?**

**\- Pas du tout !**

**-Moi, je crois que si.**

Ils se tournèrent vers Quatre qui s'était avancé. Réléna faillit s'étrangler d'incompréhension. Quoi ? Quatre ? Petit ange Quatre ? Lui faire ça ?

**-Euh...Quat-chan ?** Tenta-t-elle a la manière de Duo.

**-Il n'y a que Duo qui m'appelle comme ça. Toi, ne redis plus jamais ça. Tu pourrais le regretter.**

**/Aïe...je l'aurais pas un peu énerver, l'angelot là ?/**

Quatre fit lâcher prise à Trowa, et l'emmena dans le couloir.

**-Viens, on se casse. Parait que la bêtise est contagieuse.**

Et ils s'enfuirent en courant, riant aux éclats.

Elle resta là, l'air idiote [1] au milieu du couloir, devant la porte des toilettes.

**-Eh ?! T'es qui, toi ? **S'exclama une voix claire.

Elle se retourna, et vit une adolescente d'environ quinze ans qui la regardait.

**-Moi ?**

**-Non, le pape Jean-Paul II. Bien sur toi, gourdassonne !**

Soudain, l'inconnue se figea et fourra précipitamment sa main dans sa poche pour en ressortir un Carnet de Note aux pages froissées.

**-Et meeeerde...j'aurai pas dû m'asseoir dessus, l'est tout scraboyute maintenant...**

**-Hein ?**

**-T'occupe, c'est trop pour ta petite cervelle de moineau. Quoique...t'en as une, au moins ?**

**-eh!**

**-Mouais, ça m'étonnerait, vu l'intelligence de la réponse. On dirait ma best.**

**-MAIEUUUUUUH ! **Résonna une autre voix au loin dans les couloirs.

L'étrangère releva la tête.

**-Ah ? Laya' est de retour !**

Elle commença à prendre appui au sol, se préparant à courir le plus vite possible.

**-Au fait,** ajouta t-elle à l'adresse de la princesse avec un clin d'oeil.** Je te conseille d'aller dans la chambre d'Heero, ce soir vers neuf heures. Il m'a chargé de te donner ça.**

Elle lui passa une feuille de papier sur laquelle, en effet, était écrit **« Rejoins-moi ce soir dans ma chambre. Je t'y attendrais à partir de neuf heures. Heero. »**

**-Bon, tu m'excuseras mais...**

La base commença à trembler, agitée par de fortes secousses. Une silhouette arrivait en courant vers eux.

**-...je dois y aller !**

La jeune fille partit comme une fusée, sans un mot de plus. Réléna regarda à l'opposé de la direction prise, et crut un instant qu'elle allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Une autre jeune fille, d'une quinzaine d'années, courait dans sa direction, l'air furibond, ayant réglé son pas sur la fréquence « pachyderme ».

**\- Oh mon Dieu...  
**

La nouvelle arrivante s'arrêta net devant Réléna, la dévisageant.

**-Toi !...T'es la pouffe qui tourne autour des Gundam-boys hein ?**

**-eh!**

**-Ouais, c'est bien toi, je te reconnais. Touche pas à Duo, ou t'auras affaire à moi...au fait Rélénouille, t'aurai pas vu Kitikat ?**

**-Qui c'est Rélénouille ?**

**-T'occupe. Tu l'as vu ?**

**-Qui ?**

**-Kitikat.**

**-C'est qui Kitikat ?**

Layassia marqua une pause, stupéfaite par la débilité de la pouffe en rose bonbon.

**-...Je vais faire simple : une fille qui court tout le temps, avec un carnet dans sa poche.**

**-Euh...par là.  
**

Réléna eut à peine le temps d'indiquer la direction, que la fille repartait en courant, hurlant à plein poumon :** « Kiiiiiitiiiiiiiieeeuuuuh ! »**

** -...Mais, on est où, là ? **Se demanda la conne de service.

La tête empli de questions, elle suivit néanmoins les instructions de Trowa, et partit au fond du couloir.

[1] Si elle n'en avait que l'air...


End file.
